Naruto Behind the Akatsuki
by WeezyWeez
Summary: Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except team 00! My first book on WooT! This is my Naruto life. I had a dream of it and I liked it so I'm turnning it into a story . I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me your comments of my story please! Peace Out!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

'I don't remeber much about my past. I remeber little memories that pop into my head once in a while. Like my parents, my village, and my older brother. I remeber parts of that but there is one thing I will never forget. That one horrible night. The night where all the people who I thought loved me try to kill me. my name is Yami. I'm 14 years old and I live in the rain village. I used to live there in silence away from everyone training myself in hope to join the Akatsuki in the future. They are the cities beloved protection. They protect us and watch over us all. But now I must leave because I must travel to Konoha with my ninja team to fight in the chunin exams. I will do everything in my power to prove myself worthy of joining the Akatsuki! I will fight along side my brother and rid the world of all evil and pain! This is my story. I'm the author now and I will succeed and no one will stand in my way.'

NARUTO

Truth behind Akatsuki

Chapter 1

Night before the journey

Yami sat on top of a large building staring into the sky watching each raindrop fall down around her. She loved the rain and would miss it. Its almost always sunny in Konoha. She felt she wouldn't fit in because she was so pale. She had long red hair . She wore a black komodo with White wings drawen on the back of it. Her head band was around her neck. She Hid behind the neck of her komodo which covered up to her eyes which she wore goggles over so no one could see her eyes. She didn't like it when people stared at her so she tried to hide behind her komodo alot.

She used to be a hyper outgoing young girl but every since 6 years ago she hid. The only person who knew that she was alive was her older brother. He protected her with his life and he would never let anyone lay a single hand on her. Hes trained her many of times but had to hand it down to her sensi once she joined the ninja school. He saved her 6 years ago. She just wanted to show him that shes strong enough now to not be worried about. But he still did.A large bell rang which ment it was midnight. Shen needed to get to sleep because tomorrow she travled to Konoha.

She leaped down the 20 story building and grabbed hold of a balcaney on the 14th floor. She walked inside and took off her komodo and head band. She laid them down on the bed and she slipped on a large T-shirt and laid down in the T and her panties. She closed her eyes and thought to herself. Wondering what kind of tasks shell have to do to win this thing. She slowly started to fall in to a deep sleep. Rain splashed against the ground. Oh how she'll miss the rain.

Doku sat in the window watching all the people heading home and others coming out and walking around town. He was a 14 year old that had a black mowhawk and he wore a gasmask over his has fo no one to see. He had on the same komodo on as Yami but he had a skull on the back of his. His head band hung around his left arm. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. He wanted to begin this exam already. He wanted to show Yami his true power and win her heart from that boy in the Akatsuki. Doku always had a huge crush on Yami but she always considered him as a very close friend. Besides that strange blonde haired boy had a crush on her. The one from the Akatsuki. He always painted her pictures and they walked all around town telling each other about their days. It mad him sick. He got up and closed his window and then took off his gas mask and komodo and fell asleep.

Chishio laid in his bed thinking of the journey tomorrow with Yami and Doku. He laid in bed staring up at his ceiling under his jester mask. It had X eyes and a stiched up mouth to its ears and he wore a black komodo like his team mates but his sign was a cross. He wanted to join the Akatsuki with his older brother. He wanted to become stronger that him and prove him wrong about everything. Tomorrow was his chance. He will win this exam and kill anyone in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fire Meets Rain

Yami woke up and walked to the bathroom. She took a shower and then got dressed. She hoped out of her window and landed on her feet. She started for the village entrance where she was to meet up with her teammates and Sensi.

"Yami!" she heard a voice cry out from behind her. It was a young blonde haired boy with an Akatsuki jacket on.

"Deidara!" she shouted back. He hugged her and she held on tight. He set her down and looked into her eyes.

"I wanted to watch you leave." he said blushing away. Yami smiled. She took his hand and they walked towards the entrance.

"I'm sorry I can't come see you at the exams.. I hope you understand." he said sadly. Yami smiled.

"Of course. Konoha is not safe for you guys right now. And you've got lots of missions." she said cheerfully. She was so proud of Deidara and how strong he was. He was 15 years old and already in the Akatsuki.

"Yeah well I should still see you!" shouted Deidara. "I mean what kind of boyfriend doesn't go to all the important stuff that his girlfriends in?" he asked. Yami chuckled.

"Stop putting yourself down. Its okay." said Yami as they got to the gate. Doku and Chishio were standing there.

"Well looks like its good bye for now." said Yami. Deidara look away. "What?" asked Yami.

"Well You haven't kissed my cheek yet." said Deidara blushing. Yami smiled and kissed his cheek. Deidara smiled. "Here this is for you." he put a necklace around Yami's neck. It had a glass angel wing on it. She smiled and a tear came to her eye as she hugged him.

"Bye Deidara. I'll be back soon and as a fellow Akatsuki." said Yami. Deidara held her tight.

"I know." he said and then he vanished. Yami walked over to her teammates. Doku looked pissed. Chishio smiled. He loved seeing people in pain. Exspecially heartbreaks. Yami let the rain splash on her. She would miss it.

"You three ready to go?" asked a female from behind Yami. They turnned and saw their sensi. She was slim with long black hair and yellow eyes. She had on a minny black skirt and fishnet leggings with leather boots and a gray ninja vest that hung open showing off her huge boobs in a black bra. Her head band was her belt. They all three nodded and they started off. Doku stared at Yami. She was arware and very annoyed by it.

"What?" she asked. Doku sighed.

"What do you see in him?" asked Doku.

"Everything your not." she said. Chishio laughed. Doku stared him down.

"Whats so funny?" shouted Doku making a fist at him.

"You just got regected." said Chishio. Doku got mad.

"I DID NOT! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS YOU FAGGOT!" shouted Doku. Yami and her Sensi sighed. Chishio still laughed. "Stop laughing you bastard! I'm making fun of you!"

"Yeah but your really bad at it." laughed Chishio. Doku threw his fist but Chishio grabbed it and started to smash it between his fingers. Doku screamed. Chishio laughed.

"Stop it Chishio. Or he'll whine the whole way." said Sukka Sensi. Yami chuckled. Chishio let go of Doku's fist.

"Such a pussy." said Chishio as he walked beside Yami. The walked through the woods till the rain stopped.

"Were out of the rain village completely now." said Sukka Sensi. Yami looked at the wing necklace Deidara gave her. Doku just rolled his eyes. They walked for hours till the sun was starting to set. "Well make camp here for the night." said Sukka pointing at a open patch behind some trees.

"No! Come on! We need to get to Konoha!" shouted Doku. Sukka glarred at him and he glarred at her.

"I said! Were making camp here. If you want to get to Konoha so bad then go on your own." said Sukka. Doku shrugged.

"Fine." he said as he headed off.

"Doku don't go." Yami said in an annoyed voice. He stopped and ran back to her and got on his hands and knees and took her hand.

"Really Yami-chan! You don't want me to leave!" he said excitedly.

"Well if you leave Chishio wont have his punching bag and then hell be all depressed and such." she said moving away from him. Doku sighed. Chishio smiled. Doku grabbed his stuff and rolled out his sleeping bag. Everyone laid down and fell asleep so they would be able to get up early tomorrow. Yami laid awake next to Chishio.

"Hey Yami. Whats wrong?" asked Chishio.

"Can't sleep."

"Why no rain?"

"No Doku snores like a fucking hippo." said Yami as Doku kissed his pillow snoring and whispering in his sleep.

"Ummm... Yami of course I'll rub your breasts for you.." said doku in his sleep. Yami chucked a rock at his head and he stopped snoring.

"sick bastard." she said and Chishio laughed.

"Get some sleep Yami. Tomorrow we meet the fire people." said Chishio. Yami smiled and nodded. Chishio was like a second brother to her. He was the only guy besides her brother, Deidara, and Sukka to know about her past.

Morning came and they got packed up and they started for Konoha. Doku was half asleep but they just ignored him. He stumbled and woddled trying to keep up.

"Come on Doku I thought you wanted to get to Konoha." said Sukka. Doku woke right up and walked quickly. Yami just sighed.

"What a retard." said Chishio. Yami chuckled. They finally came to an opening and there stood the gates into Konoha. They all smiled and walked into the village. The gaurds checked off their names and then gave them passes.

"Enjoy your stay in Konoha." said one of them.

"Okay I'll meet up with you guys later, please stay out of trouble." said Sukka.

"Where you going?" asked Doku.

"To find an old friend." she said then left.

"Well then maybe Chishio should go train and leave me and.... uhhh... guys?" asked Doku as he saw that they were gone. "Dicks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Hiorie Akechi is not my name. I got it from my boyfriend (Neon-IceFire) for his character. I do not own any of these characters except for team 00!!! TY.

**CHAPTER 3**

**DEMON OR ANGEL**

They walked around the town looking at every person and every building. So many signs and so many people compared to the rain village. They weren't very used to being crowded. Yami was getting a little uncomfortable so Chishio pointed out 4 statues up ahead.

"Come on! Well go up there and check out the city!" shouted Chishio. Yami nodded. They leaped a top of building all the way to the top of the 4th statue.

"Phwww... I hate such large crowds." said Yami but then she noticed a boy. He had Spicky brown hair, he wore a brown leather jacket, with a black fishnet vest under it and black pants. He had his leaf head band around his eyes so no one could see them. He looked like he was about Deidara's age. He stood up and looked at yami and Chishio. He frowned.

"What are you doing here? Outsiders are not aloud to be here with out a pass." said the boy in a rash voice.

"We have pass dick face. See!" shouted Chishio holding out the passes. The boy had an angrey look on his face. Yami elbowed Chishio in the chest.

"Oww! what was that for?" asked Chishio.

"Don't be rude." she commanded. The boy walked up to them.

"You two in the Chunin Exams?" asked the boy. Yami nodded yes. The boy look amused. "You do know you need three people to enter." Yami shrugged.

"Yeah we know. We didn't want to bring the annoying one along on our detouror." said Yami. The boy chuckled.

"Understandable. I'm Hiorie Akechi." said the boy.

"Hi. I'm Yami and this is Chishio." said Yami as she pointed at Chishio who didnt give a shit.

"I see. No last names?" asked Hiorie. Yami laughed.

"Well if we give our last names then you can find out stuff about us quicker. Then theres no fun at all." said Chishio.

"Ahhhh I see." said Hiorie. A whistle came from below and then Chishio sighed.

"It's the retard... I'll handle him. Nice meeting you Hiorie." said Chishio as he jumped down to Doku. Yami stood in silence.

"So whos this retard?" asked Hiorie sitting down. Yami sat beisde him.

"His name is Doku. Hes in love with me and its quite annyoing." said Yami.

"Ahh and that weird masked guy is your Boyfriend?" asked Hiorie.

"Oh no no no! Hes almost like a brother. No my boyfriend is back in the rain village." said Yami.

"I take it hes not a shinobi." said Hiorie.

"No! Hes actully past Anbu rank in our village."

"How old is he?"

"15"

"Wow why so young?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Becuase I'm bored and your my entirtainment for now so come on." Yami chuckled.

"So why do you hide your eyes?" asked Hiorie.

"Most likely for the same reason you do." said Yami. Hiorie laughed.

"Yeah I doubt that." Yami just smiled.

"Well it's 5 till noon. Time to head." said Hiorie. Yami got up.

"Great I dont even know where to go." she said sounding annoyed.

"Follow me Sweet Stuff and I'll get you there." said Hiorie and then he hopped of the stone head.

"Sweet Stuff?" said Yami as she followed. They hopped from building to building until they reached the building they were suposed to meet up at.

"Your friends are most likely already inside. Follow me and you wont get yourself killed." said hiorie showing off his pointy tooth and white teeth. Yami chuckled.

"Do I really look that weak to you?" she asked. Hiorie stopped.

"Yes." Yami just shook her head. Hiorie laughed. They walked inside and saw Gai talking to Lee.

"Whos the Bowl cutts?" asked Yami. Hiorie luaghed.

"Gai and Lee. Their pretty cool." Yami just sighed.

"Hey Hiorie!!!" shouted a spikey haired kid in orange. A girl with pink hair and some emo kid just stared at Yami. She stared them down.

'So that's Itachi's little brother.... pathetic.' yami thought to herself.

"Hey Naruto." Hiorie said and pounded it with him.

"Whos the dude?" asked Naruto. Yami laughed.

"Its a girl." said Sasuke. Sakura slapped Naruto up the head.

"Retard." she said and then she looked at Hiorie.

"Hi.." she said blushing. Hiorie rolled his eyes. Sasuke stared him down.

"Ill be looking forward to fighting you Uchiha." said Hiorie. Sasuke glarred at him. Yami laughed and then followed Hiorie out. Sasuke stared her down. She turrned and looked at him. She glided down the stairs over to him. She poked him on the forehead.

"Itachi says hi." said Yami and then she ran back up to Hiorie. Sasukes eyes widend and then he fell to his knees...

'She knows him?' he thought to himself. Yami followed Hiorie into a room crowded full of people. Yami saw Doku and Chishio sitting in one of the rows. She ran over to them and Hiorie watched her and then he joined his team. Yami looked around but couldn't find Hiorie. She sighed and then a man walked in with a group of shinobis.

'So.' yami.

'So.' Hiorie.

'It begins.' Yami.

'I will succeed this time.' Hiorie.

'No matter what the cost!' Yami and Hiorie thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Exam One

"Quite down you worthless bastards!" shouted the man. The man smiled. "Thanks for waiting.. I'm Morino Ibiki, The examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam's first test." he continued. Lots of people gulped. Yami and her team didnt see why. Ibiki pointed towards a group of sound ninja and that emo kid and his team in the back of the room.

"Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam! Do you want to fail already?" Shouted Ibiki. There was two boys and one girl. One of the boys had a mask on and a bunch of fur on his back.

"I apologize.... This is our first time.. we got a bit carried away." said the boy with the fur on his back. Ibiki looked ammused.

"Buh! Heres a good opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting with out the permission of the examiner! Even if permission is granted, killing your opponet will not be tolerated." Said Ibiki glarring at the sound ninjas. "Those pigs who disobey me will be failed immediately. Do i make myself clear?" asked Ibiki. The blound spicky haired kid called Naruto gulped. The other sound boy looked Ibiki straight into the eyes.

"Heh this exam is sounding easy." he said. They all sat down.

"We will now start the first test in the chuunin exam! Instead of your current seating arrangements.." Ibiki said with a smile.

'Wait we can't sit next to our team?' Yami thought to herself.

"You will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."

"WHAT!?! A PAPER TEST?!!!!?!" shouted naruto. yami smiled.

'Well at least me and chishio will lose Doku for good. this is pretty great after all.' thought yami. We all walked up and grabbed a number tab. Yami got 34. She looked around and found seat 34. It was next to Hiorie who was seat 33. She smiled and so did he.

"Good luck." he whispered and then they got the test.

"Do not turn your test over yet!" shouted Ibiki. "Listen closly to what I'm about to say. There are many important rules to the first test. Ill write it on the board while i explain but there will be no questions, so listen carefully." Ibiki wrote down on the board. "The first rule is that you will all start off with 10 points. The test is made up of ten questions and each one is worth one point but.. this test uses a subtraction system. Basically if you answer all the questions right you keep your ten points." said Ibiki as he wrote down and example. "The second rule.. this is a team test! Weather you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates." People started to panic.

'Great so now we have to keep the dumbass stalker.' sighed Yami. Hiorie chuckled.

"Just like last time." he said in a whisper. Yami stared at him confussed. A girl with pink hair raised her hand.

"WAIT A SECOND!!!! Why is it a team test?!" she shouted.

"Shut up! you dont have the right to question me! There is a reason for this so be quite and listen!" shouted Ibiki. The girl looked sad. "Okay and now the most important rule!" continued Ibiki. "The third rule is that during the test.. anyone caught by the testing officers doing Sneaky Activities, namely cheating. Will have 2 points subtracted for every offense." said Ibiki sounding very ammused. "So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and will be asked to leave."

'I see. So there are more than one way to fail this test. This guy is quite tricky. These leaf village ninjas are surprising me every minute.' thought yami.

"We'll have our eyes on you guys." said one of the Shinobi on the side lines.

"Realize the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to achieve the level of chuunin, be proud ninjas!" shouted Ibiki.

'Okay then lets get started.' thought Chishio.

'I'm fucked.' thought Doku.

"And the final rule. Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that dont answer any questions correctly.. Will be failed along with their teammates!" shouted Ibiki making alot of people scared now.

'SHIT!!!!!' thought Doku.

"The exam will last for one hour! okay.... Begin!" shouted Ibiki. People turnned over their test and began. Yami smiled. They were fairly easy. She closed her eyes.

'Its so obvious that they want us to cheat. so pathetic.' she opend her eyes and then say Hiories mind.

*Hiorie it me Yami. I'm reading your mind. I'm willing to give you and your teammates answers. Think their names and where their sitting and I'll take it from here* Hiorie smiled.

*Sure thing Sweet thang. Third row, 5 seat, red shirt, dreeds.*

* sure thing. Let me get my team in order. All your minds will be linked for an hour or until I decide other wise.* Hiorie smiled.

*Got it. Go for it.* Hiorie heard an annoying voice come in.

* their gonna fucking kill me! I'm so Fucked!* thought Doku.

*Doku your linked to me and my friend Hiorie's minds. Well give you all the answers in a few mins. Calm down* thought Yami. He calmed down.*Chishio you there?*

* its about time. Your pretty slow sis.*

* sorry got Hiorie in and his team will join.* Yami looked at the boy Hiorie discribed.

*Kuro. This is Yami Hiories friend. I'm inside your mind and I'm linking it to my team and your team so we can find out these answers.* Kuro smiled.

*I'm game.* he thought hyperly.

*6 row, seat 10, blue hair green tunic.* thought Hiorie.

*kysona.* thought yami.

*Who is this?*

* its us kysona. Are minds have been linked with a friendly team for answers.* thought Hiorie. she smiled.

* okay everyone question one is B* thought Chishio.

*Number 2 is F* thought Hiorie. They all wrote it down.

*3 is A* thought Yami.

*4 is E* thought Kysona.

*5 is D* thought Yami.

*6 is D* thought Hiroie.

*7 is C and 8 is B* thought Chishio.

*9 is A and 10* thought Yami.

*Theres no 10 yet* thought Doku. he started to panic. *WERE GONNA FAIL!! WERE ALL GONNA FUCKING FAIL!!!! OH MY GOD WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!!! WHERE CHEATERS WERE GONNA BURN IN HELL!!!*

*SHUT UP!!* Thought every one. Doku calmed down.

*the 10th question will be told to us 45 min into the test. we have 30 minutes to spare. Well just talk to each other and try not to look suspicious.* thought Yami. Everyone sighed.

*Sounds good.* thought Hiorie.

*You may drop out of conversation at anytime.* thought Yami.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The 10th question!

*I wonder if anyone elsa is cheating?* thought Kysona.

*Almost everyone has caught on. They put a few guys in that already know the answers to make you cheat. They want you to.* thought Chishio. Yami nodded.

* No way! I cant belie...* doku started to say but Yami kicked him out of the conversation.

*Thanks.* said Kuro. Yami smiled.

* so who are you guys anyways?* asked Kysona.

* Were ninja from the rain village, my name is Yami I'm the one that is transporting all your thoughts to one another for the time being. My partner is Chishio, and the annoying one is Doku.*

*Okay.. So how long can you hold this mind reading thing?* asked Kuro.

* As long as I'm alive or my opponet is too.*

*Shes quite gifted.* thought Chishio.

*I see.* said Hiorie. A kuni flew past Doku and Stabbed into a kids paper.

*So someone got caught. Pathetic.* thought Chishio. The boy stood up.

"What was that for!" he shouted. One of the Shinobi sitting on the sidelines stared him down.

"You messed up 5 times. You fail." said the shinobi. The boy started to panic.

"No...No way!" he shouted.

"The two on his team get out of here now!" ordered Ibiki.

*hehehehe what a pathetic human.* said Chishio. Yami sighed.

*I thought it was Doku for a second there.* thought Yami.

* hes not the brightest is he?* asked Hiorie.

*Ha I can answer that one for you.* Said a new voice. Yami smiled.

*Hello Sasuke Uchiha.* thought Yami.

*What!!??!! How the Uchiha kid get in this?* thought Kuro sounding very annoyed.

*I have questions for Hiorie and Yami but mainly Yami.* Yami sighed.

*Sorry everyone I'll have to let you go.* thought Yami.

*No problem. Thanks anyways.* thought Kysona and then she left the conversation. Kuro sighed and then he left too.

*Maybe I should stay.* thought Chishio.

*Right. He knows alot about Itachi too Sasuke.* thought Yami.

*Wait.. Uchiha Itachi? Murder of the Uchiha clan?* thought Hiorie.

*Wait you dont know?* asked Sasuke.

*No!* thought Hioirie and then Yami kicked him out of conversation. She looked at him.

"Sorry." she mummbled. Hiorie sighed.

*Okay ask away.* thought Yami.

*How do you know Itachi?* asked Sasuke. Yami smiled.

*Hes madly inlove with her.* thought Chishio. Sasuke's eyes widend.

*What?* asked Sasuke.

*I've knowen Itachi since he left Konoha. I grew up with him around and watching me, He protected me. We were going to be together but he can't. He doesn't want me to fall inlove with him because...* Yami sighed.

* Because what?* asked Sasuke.

*You were to kill him.* Thought Chishio. Sasuke smiled.

*So I do get stronger than Itachi after all.* said Sasuke.

*NO YOU DON'T YOU FRICKEN EMO BASTARD!!! HES GOING TO LET YOU WIN!!!!* shouted Yami.

*What are you talking about?* asked Sasuke. A tear came to Yami's eyes. Hiorie watched her. Yami cut off the conversation.

'Itachi I'm so sorry.' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and focused.

*Zetzu, tell Deidara.*

*Okay Yami. Are you okay?*

*I'm fine.. Just tell him I'm so sorry and that I tried but..*

*Understood.*

*Thank you.* Yami looked at the clock.

'Its time.' thought Yami.

"Okay we will now start the 10th question!" shouted Ibiki. "Now before we get to it. I would like to go over the added rules for this question." said Ibiki.

'Great more rules.' thought Chishio. A sand kid walked in.

"Heh nice timing, Was your doll playing benifical? Just sit down." said Ibiki. The boy sat down looking shocked. "I'll now explaine. These are the rules of despiration."

"First for this 10th question you must decide weather youll take it or not." said Ibiki. Everyone looked confussed. A blonde haired girl from the sand village stood up.

"Choose?! What happens when we choose not to??!!" she screamed out. Ibiki looked pissed.

"If you choose not to take it your points will be reduced to zero and you and your teammates will fail." said Ibiki. Doku snapped his pencil.

"What does that mean?!!" shouted Doku. The girl next to him stood up.

"Then of course we will decide to take the question!!" she shouted.

"And then the other rule." Continued Ibiki. "If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to ever take the chuunin selection exam again!"

"So theres the catch." said Hiorie. "Yami just stay in it." he said in a whisper. she nodded. He did take it last year. A dog looking boy stood up and pointed at Ibiki.

"What kind of Bull shit rule is that? There are guys here who have taken the exam before!" he shouted.

"What a dumbass." whispered Hiorie.

"You guys were unlucky, This year its my rules." said Ibiki with a smile. "But I'm giving you a way out! Those who choose not to take it can try again next year." Yami looked at Doku.

*Dont you dare raise your hand!*

*Wasnt planning on it.*

"Now lets beigin the 10th question!" Shouted Ibiki.

"Here we go." said Hiorie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

stay or go

"Those that do not wish to take it raise your hand! Once your number is confirmed leave." Said Ibiki. A leaf village ninja raised his hand.

"I... wont take it!" he shouted.

"Number 50, 130, and 111 fail." said one of the Shinobi.

"Me too!"

"Sorry guys!"

"I quit!"

"And me!" Then Naruto raised his hand. Hiorie looked shocked. Then Naruto slammed his hand down on the table.

"Don't underestimate me!! I will not run!!" Shouted Naruto. Hiorie sighed.

"Hes something else." said Hiorie.

"I'll take it!! Even if I'm a Genin forever!! I'll will myself to becoming Hokage anyway, So I don't care!! I am not afraid!!" Shouted out Naruto.

"I'm starting to like this kid." said Yami with a smile. Hiorie smiled.

"Hes okay." He said with a snicker. "He surely makes this more fun."

"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this desicion, This is your last chance to quite." said Ibiki.

"I follow my unbending words. Thats my ninja way." Said Naruto. Chishio sighed.

'Pathetic' he thought to himself. Everyone looked more confident.

"Good desicions. Now, to everyone still remaining! I congratulate you on passing the first test!" Shouted Ibiki. Yami rolled her eyes.

"Wow." she said, Hiorie laughed.

"Same as last year." he said with a smile. The pink haired girl named Sakura spoke out.

"Wait! What do you mean? We already pass? What about the 10th question?" she asked. Ibiki smiled.

"There never was such a thing. Or you could say that those two choice were the 10th question." said Ibiki. The sand girl sat up again.

"HEY!! THEN WHAT WERE THE FIRT NINE QUESTIONS FOR?!!? THEY WERE POINTLESS THEN!!?" She screamed.

"They were not pointless. They had already served their intended purpose." said Ibiki. "To test your information grabbing ability. That was their puropse." he finished.

"Man you guys keep shocking me every minute." said Chishio. A chubby kid eating chips smiled at him.

"First, as the rules explained. success on this test is based on the whole team doing puts pressure on each member to to mess things up for their teammates."

"I had a feeling this test was like that." said Naruto. Yami and Hiorie chuckled.

"Nut the questions on this test were not the types that a mere Genin could answer. Becuase of that. I'm sure most of the people came to that conclusion That to score I have to cheat. Basiclly the premise of this test was to cheat, As cheating targets we had two or so chuunins who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd to help you guys out." said Ibiki.

"Man it sure was tough trying to find that guy." said a sound ninja.

"Yeah I know." said Chishio.

"Hahahaha!! I saw right through it! You would have to be a moron to not notice that!" shouted Naruto. Hiorie slammed his head against the desk,

"Idiot," he said. Yami smiled and patted him on the back. Ibiki took off his head band. It was the same style as Yami's.

"But those that cheat poorly fail of course. Because... In times information is more important than life. And on missions and battle feilds people risk their lifes to get their hands on it." Said Ibiki. He had burns, screw holes, and scares all over his head. All scares from being tortured.

"Sweet!" shouted Chishio. Yami sighed.

"Whats wrong with your friend?" asked Sakura.

"He loves seeing pain. It makes him all giddy inside." said Yami. Sakura looked frightend.

"If the enemy or third party notices you there is no guarantee the info will be accurate." Said Ibiki putting his head band back on.

"So Yami you got scares under your cap?" asked Hiorie, Yami laughed.

"I wish. those look so cool." she answered,

"Yeah I know." said Hiorie.

"I want you to remeber this! Important information in your hands can be a powerfull weapon for your comrades and your village. So we had you gather information through cheating." said Ibiki.

"But I still don't understand the final question." said the sand girl. Ibiki had a huge smile on his face.

"But the 10th question is the true purpose of this test!" said Ibiki.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Let me explain. The 10th question, the take it or not take it these were painfull choices. Those who choose the latter fail along with their teammates. Those who choose to take it could lose the chance to ever take the test again... A true leap of faith. How about these two choices. You become Chuunins. Your mission is to steal a secret document, the ammount of ninjas, abilities, etc. is unkowen to you. And of course their could be traps set up all around you. Do your accept or not accept? Because you dont want to die or you dont want your comrades hurt... Can you avoid the dangerous mission? The answer is no." Said Ibiki. Yami nodded. "No matter what the danger! There are missions you can;t avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship... This is the ability needed to become a chuunin captain! Those who can't put their destinies on the line who cling to the uncertain future of theres always next year and then walk away from their chance. Those pieces of trash who can only make such cowardly choices Don't have a right to become Chuunin. Thats how I feel." Said Ibiki. Chishio smiled.

"I'm loving this guy." he said to the chubby kid.

"Choose who chose to take it. Answered the tough 10th question correctly you will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future." said Ibiki. Doku just pouted. "You have made it through the entrance, The first test of the chuunin selection exam is now finished. I wish you guys luck." finished Ibiki. Naruto stood up on the desk.

"HELL YEAH!!!!!! WISH US LUCK!!!!!" shouted Naruto, Everyone laughed. Ibiki looked at the window then a figure smashed through it. Kuni's flew to the ceiling and a black tarp formed with aq woman infront of it.

"YOU GUYS!!! THIS IS NO TIME TO CELEBRATE!!" shouted the woman. "I AM THE EXAMINER FOR THE SECOND TEST!!! MITARASHI ANKO!!! NOW LETS GO!!! FOLLOW ME!!!" she shouted.

"Bad timing." said Ibiki peeking out from behind the black tarp. Ibiki mouthed something to her.

"78!!! IBIKI!!! YOU LEFT 26 TEAMS??!!! THE TEST WAS TO EASY THIS TIME!!" Anko shouted.

"There are alot of outstanding ones this year." said Ibiki.

"BAH THAT'S FINE!! I'LL AT LEAST CUT THEM IN HALF IN THE SECOND TEST!!" she screamed. Everyone looked paniced. "Ahh I'm getting excited.... I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING ONCE WE CHANGE PLACES!! FOLLOW ME!!" she shouted and everyone got out of their desks.

Meanwhile Back in the Rain Village. Akatsuki Hide Out.

"Deidara!" Shouted Zetzu. A Hollowgram of Deidara popped up.

"Yeah?" He asked in a cocky voice. Zetzu smiled.

"Yami wanted us to tells you that she is sorry but she cant complete the task you have given her." said the dark zetzu. Deidara sighed.

"She still wont betray him." said Deidara.

"She did tell Sasuke that Itachi is going to let him win." said Zetzu. Deidara sighed.

"Thanks I'll go vist her. Where is she at right now?" asked Deidara.

"Shes at the forest of death and may I ask why your trying to betray one of your own?" asked a boy with red hair and piercings all over. Deidara grinned.

"Well I need that sasuke kid for one little thing and then I'll beat Itachi myself." said Deidara. The red haired boy hmmed.

"Just clean up after your finished. I don't want this place reaking of bodies." said the boy as he started to walk away.

"Yes sir." said Zetzu.

"Oh and one more thing Deidara. Tell my little sister to watch out. Shes getting to close to an enemy." said the boy. Deidara nodded.

"Will do." he said then his hollowgram disappeared. Zetzu sunk into the ground and then the room was empty.


End file.
